Del por qué yo soy yo y tú eres tú
by Yureik
Summary: Fic futurista relacionado con mi otro fic Digimon, la siguiente aventura. ¿Por qué Satoru es tan buen niño? ¿Por qué Tsugumi es rebelde? Aquí lo entenderán un poco más.


Del por qué yo soy yo y tú eres tú.

"¿Sabes? Deberíamos vernos" había dicho Izzy "Seria divertido, ya sabes, quejarnos juntos de nuestras ex parejas" "Tal vez emborracharnos un poco" había contestado Mimi. "Claro. Hace mucho que no tomo un trago" había proseguido Izzy y de repente ya tenía planes hechos. Aquella tarde el genio pelirrojo iba a salir con la princesa castaña a un bar que tenía un ambiente muy prometedor, no era romántico ni dejaba de serlo del todo, con música de la época de los dos. Aquella tarde prometía. Tentomon había sido elegido como niñera de los dos pequeños hijos de él, la menor, y de ella, el mayor. Palmon estaba en el digimundo y había prometido que si su amigo necesitaba refuerzos estaría con él en un segundo.

La hija de Izzy, Tsugumi Izumi, de tres años de edad, se encontraba en el balcón del departamento donde vivían observando el cielo oscurecerse. El tecnocelular de la niña sonó de repente y acto seguido lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo revisó. Era una foto de su mejor amiga, Ai Ishida, con su nuevo hermanito. En la foto ella lucía muy contenta y estaba junto a la cunita del niño, que dormía tranquilamente. Tsugumi no contestó, sólo lo volvió a guardar. Así que ya lo habían llevado del hospital a su casa ¿eh? Se alegraba un poco al respecto pero también le ponía celosa. Su mejor amiga tenía una vida perfecta, en cambio Tsugumi pasaba por oscuros momentos. Su madre no estaba con ella desde ya mucho tiempo, su padre le había explicado que a su madre le gustaba viajar mucho y que llevaba años de no hacerlo, así que se había ido. Tal vez algún día volvería pero para Tsugumi era muy duro pasar esos días sin ella. De sus dos padres a quien más quería era a su mamá. Su mamá era genial, no había otra manera de describirla. Claro que eso no significaba que no quería a su papá, pero es que su papá era muy inexpresivo, no se acercaba a ella pues siempre estaba ocupado frente a una computadora. Desde el día que su madre se había ido se sentía casi completamente solo, su única compañía era Tentomon.

Izzy salió de su habitación, lucía bastante bien e incluso lucía feliz. La niña lo vio un momento y luego posó su mirada de nuevo en el cielo entonces vio la primera estrella que acaba de aparecer.

-_Yo también quiero uno_- le dijo Tsugumi en su mente –_Dame un hermanito a mí también. Y que mi mamá venga_- deseó con los ojos cerrados. Pero un sonido la interrumpió, alguien tocaba el timbre.

-¡Mimi!- saludó Izzy antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

-Hola Izzy- saludó complacida Mimi

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí?- exigió un pequeño al lado de la mujer. A Satoru Tachikawa no le gustaba nada que no le dieran la importancia que él creía merecer.

-Lo siento, hola Satoru- dijo Izzy revolviendo el cabello del niño. Cosa que le gustó menos- Pasen- invitó.

-¡No quiero!- protestó Satoru cruzando sus brazos -¡Vámonos mamá!

-Quedamos en que ibas a pasar aquí jugando con la hija de Izzy- recordó Mimi sin perder la paciencia. A Tsugumi, que observaba más allá, le pareció un niño bastante odioso. Ella nunca se comportaba de esa manera pero tampoco nunca ninguno de sus padres le trataba tan bien. ¡Qué injusticias!

-¡No jugaré con nadie! – gritó de nuevo el "angelito". Izzy se sentía incómodo.

-Si lo haces, cuando vuelva te traerá algo- chantajeó Mimi – Algo grande

-¡También dulces!- exigió Satoru y tanto Izzy como su hija se dieron cuenta que no eran exactamente fanáticos del niño.

-Muchos dulces también- consintió Mimi

Entonces el pequeño entró al departamento muy quitado de la pena, sin vergüenza de que el amigo de su mamá le hubiera visto gritar.

-Suerte, compañero- le dijo disimuladamente Izzy hacia Tentomon.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Satoru impaciente

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Izzy

-Tú hija- contestó Satoru como si tratara con un tonto.

-Cariño, no ese tono- reprendió Mimi

-¿Dónde está?- repitió el niño –Ah, no importa. La he encontrado solo- dijo acercándose a la pequeña niña tras la puerta de vidrio transparente que separaba la sala del balcón. El varoncito de Mimi abrió la puerta de un tirón y le tendió la mano a la niña.

-¿eh?- se sorprendió la niña.

-Ven- dijo simplemente – Vas a jugar conmigo.

La niña tomó la mano del niño por educación y él la condujo hasta el sillón tras cerrar la puerta.

-Es un encanto- dijo Izzy escondiendo su sarcasmo.

-Se comportaba mejor antes- se disculpó Mimi –Tampoco la ha pasado muy bien.

-Supongo que somos un club- dijo Izzy.

La verdad así era. Izzy y su esposa habían terminado hace más o menos dos meses, dos infernales meses. Ella, quien se dedicaba antes de casarse con Izzy al teatro callejero, había decidido volver a hacer lo que le gustaba. Entonces simplemente se había ido.

La historia de Mimi era diferente, ella llevaba viviendo con Michael por mucho tiempo pero nunca se habían casado. Poco a poco había dejado de funcionar y hace medio año ella y el hijo de ambos, se habían mudado a Japón. Llevaba seis meses oficialmente sin pareja pero algunos años sintiéndose sola.

Satoru no lo había tomado bien y se dedicaba a dar batalla a sus dos padres, quienes consentían todo lo que el niño pedía. La cantidad de juguetes que tenía se había duplicado, al igual que su mal humor y su mal comportamiento. Era como si quisiera hacerles pagar a sus padres con sus rabietas por el hecho de que ya no tuviera una familia completa.

-Mejor nos vamos ya- dijo Mimi

-A sus órdenes, princesa- bromeó Izzy – Tentomon, ya sabes qué hacer.

-¿Tener suerte?- bromeó el digimon a su vez.

-Mi tecnocelular estará encendido todo el tiempo- dijo Mimi –Llámame si necesitas algo.

-El mío igual- dijo Izzy.

-Adiós, bebé. Mami ya regresa- se despidió Mimi

-¡No soy un bebé!- protestó Satoru – Y no olvides traerme mis regalos.

-Seguro, cariño- dijo Mimi –Adiós Tsugumi-chan

-Adiós Satoru, adiós hija- se despidió Izzy

-Adiós- dijo Tsugumi para los dos adultos.

-Adiós- dijo aburrido Satoru

Ambos niños construían un rompecabezas 3D de un conejito que le gustaba mucho a la niña.

-Prepararé algo de comer- dijo Tentomon, aunque la verdad era que tenía una pizza para microondas que esperaba que entretuviera a los niños más tarde.

-Espero que hagas algo bueno- dijo Satoru

Tsugumi se le quedó viendo por mucho tiempo. Su compañero de juego parecía molesto y ella no entendía por qué.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó la niña

-¡Nada!- contestó Satoru de mal humor -¿qué te ocurre a ti?

La niña meditó por un instante, era lo más parecido que habían estado de preguntarle cómo se sentía por muchos tiempo. Tal vez nunca nadie se lo había preguntado jamás.

-Bueno, mi mamá se fue. Eso me pone triste- se sinceró con su amigo. No era la primera vez que lo veía, en absoluto, lo conocía desde siempre y lo veía cada primero de agosto. Pero era la primera vez que jugaba con él, si es que a eso se le podía llamar jugar.

-¿Se fue?- preguntó el niño sorprendido

-Sí- respondió Tsugumi – Hace mucho ya. ¿Tú crees que la vuelva a ver?

-Seguramente- dijo con autosuficiencia Satoru- Mi papá se va todo el tiempo y siempre lo vuelvo a ver. Lo bueno de eso son los regalos. Papá me trae unos juguetes increíbles.

-¿Crees que mi mamá me traiga algo?- preguntó esperanzada Tsugumi. Satoru bufó.

-Por su puesto que no. Yo no dejo que mamá o papá salgan a algún lugar sin pedirles algo y así me aseguro de que me recuerden todo el tiempo. Pero pude ver que tú no eres así, seguramente cuando se fue tu mamá no le pediste nada.

-No lo hice- comentó Tsugumi –Pero por una excelente razón.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó casi sin interés el niño

-No pude despedirme de ella. Cuando volví de la guardería ella ya no estaba y en la mañana no me dijo que iba a viajar. Tampoco sé dónde está.

Satoru nunca había oído nada así. Sus padres siempre se despedían de él y su madre nunca lo dejaba si pensaba viajar lejos.

-Pero…- dijo Satoru- ¿No has hablado con ella desde entonces? Mi papá me llama dos veces al día.

-No he vuelto a oír la voz de mi madre desde ese día- dijo Tsugumi bajando la cabeza para que su amigo no notara que había lágrimas queriendo salir.

Satoru sintió bastante pena al oír eso, él tenía muchas pesadillas en las que su padre se iba y no volvía jamás, sabía que se sentía horrible ese abandono.

.

.

.

.

-¿Satoru?- preguntó Tsugumi -¿No piensas despertar?-preguntó con cautela.

El niño extrañado abrió sus ojos, seguía en la casa del amigo de su mamá, ¿por qué seguía ahí?

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?- preguntó el niño frotándose los ojos.

-No lo sé, pero ni ella ni mi papá están aquí- dijo Tsugumi. Y a Satoru le entró el pánico. ¿Mimi se había ido como se había ido la mamá de Tsugumi? ¿No la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo? ¿Había sido por pedir mucho?

-¡Mamá! ¡Mami!- salió gritando y llorando de la habitación de Tsugumi donde dormían los dos. Tsugumi lo siguió sorprendida.

-Buenos días- dijo Tentomon. El digimon preparaba el desayuno de los niños puesto un delantal blanco que lo hacía lucir un poco gracioso.

-Tentomon ¿Dónde está mi mami?- preguntó Satoru

-Pues no lo sé. Anoche ni ella ni Izzy volvieron.

-¡Bua!- lloró Satoru- ¡Mamá se ha ido!¡Bua!

-¡Bua!- le siguió Tsugumi -¡Papá también!

-No, no- dijo Tentomon que sentía que los nervios le mataban. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Por qué sus amigos humanos no volvían pronto? ¿por qué estás cosas le pasaban justamente a él si era un digimon tan bueno?

.

.

.

.

Izzy despertó sintiendo mucho más mal de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en su vida. No recordaba nada y le dolía la cabeza como si todos los sus huesos estuvieran rotos. Abrió los ojos, primero vio su pecho desnudo luego una pared que no reconoció como suya y por último un pie que seguramente no era de él. Lentamente se giró para ver a su acompañante y vio a Mimi, desnuda pero cubierta con una sábana blanca, boca abajo y con su melena castaña como la de un león.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para intentar que esta dejara de dar vueltas y descubrió en la palma de su mano una nota de Mimi con letra torcida y tinta rosa. Decía así "Medalla de honor al mejor sexo de mi vida" Aquello le hizo sentirse orgulloso. Se recostó de nuevo por un segundo más pues le daba la impresión de que iba a vomitar si no lo hacía, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-¡Oh por Dios!- se levantó gritando más rápido de lo que hubiera debido. El mundo había girado increíblemente rápido ese momento pero no le importó tanto -¡Mimi! ¡¿Qué hicimos?! ¡Mimi!

-Cálmate- dijo Mimi despertando- Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un Izzy pálido y desnudo junto a ella, cubierto únicamente las joyas de su familia por una sábana blanca algo transparente. Se sentó ágilmente descubriendo su cuerpo igual de desnudo que el de su amigo. Vio como Izzy se ponía tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar y por el frío notó que su amigo acababa de verla como había llegado al mundo. Se cubrió pronto con la sábana blanca y se quedó sin habla.

-¡Mimi! ¡¿Qué hemos hecho?!- le gritó Izzy.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!- gritó ella a su vez

-Oh no, nada de eso. Si lo hemos hecho, lo hemos hecho los dos. Es más, si lo hemos hecho seguramente ha sido tu idea- dijo Izzy y Mimi no protestó. Era cierto, su amigo jamás le habría insinuado nada, tal vez incluso había tenido que convencerle.

-¡Espera!- dijo Mimi- Ese es el punto… "Si" lo hemos hecho. Digo, ¿Quién nos asegura que…- empezó a intentar convencerse a sí misma de que no era seguro que algo hubiera ocurrido. ¿Por qué no simplemente se habían decidido ir a dormir juntos y sin ropa? Todo era posible ¿verdad?

Izzy puso cara de "Vamos, mujer. ¿A quién engañas?" y le mostró la palma de su mano. Mimi leyó en ella y luego se puso muy roja.

-¿Usamos condón, Izzy?- preguntó con miedo.

-No lo sé, no sé ni dónde estamos- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a su alrededor. Mimi lo imitó, ella tampoco conocía el lugar. Luego buscó en el suelo y revolvió las sábanas buscando algo.

-Ayúdame- pidió la mujer en su búsqueda

-¿Tu billetera?- intentó adivinar el pelirrojo incorporándose a la búsqueda.

-¡Por su puesto que no! ¡Tonto! ¡Un condón! ¡Busca un condón!- gritó casi histérica.

-No grites- pidió Izzy sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Mimi se puso de pie sin importarle ya que su amigo la viera o la dejase de ver. Izzy se cubrió con las manos sus ojos y se volteó intentando respetarla.

-Vamos, anoche me debiste ver más de una vez- dijo Mimi mientras seguía en su búsqueda. Al oírlo Izzy se sonrojó más y se empezó a cubrir cierta área que delataba su "agrado" por lo dicho por la mujer.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Mimi a Izzy pues había notado que su amigo de la infancia quería "seguir en la fiesta"

El pobre genio pelirrojo le dio la espalda y empezó a buscar por el suelo a gatas, a ver si así lo disimulaba un poco. ¿Vergüenza porque la mujer lo viera? En absoluto. ¿Vergüenza porque viera que su amigo seguía activo? Absolutamente sí.

-No hay nada Mimi- se disculpó cuando revisó muy bien el suelo alfombrado del lugar un par de veces.

-Confiaré en tu mala puntería entonces- dijo la princesa castaña.

-¡Hey! Te di el mejor sexo de tu vida, ¿lo olvidas?- se defendió Izzy aunque la verdad aquello que había dicho su amiga le había hecho mucha gracia.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo Mimi frunciendo el ceño como quien sufre.

-Además tengo una hija ¿no?- siguió Izzy

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Mimi de pronto - ¡Los niños!

-Descuida, Tentomon estará cuidando de ellos.

.

.

.

.

-¡Palmon te necesito! ¡Ahora!- dijo Tentomon con desesperación. Él estaba frente a una computadora a manera de video llamada con Palmon en el digimundo.

-¿Qué le has hecho al hijo de Mimi, Tentomon? Nunca lo he oído llorar así. Nunca he oído llorar así a ningún niño, de hecho.

-¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Te necesito!- le suplicó Tentomon -¡Ven!

-Muy bien, muy bien, iré en un par de minutos. Tengo que recoger un encargo de Biyomon.

-¡Ven o le diré a Mimi que te comiste sus cremas de belleza!- gritó Tentomon

-¡Iré en cuanto pueda!- soltó Palmon antes de colgar.

.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que le hayas atinado?- preguntó Mimi sentada en la cama que había sido su escenario la anterior noche. Izzy rió.

-¿Que le haya atinado?- repitió de manera burlona –Vamos Mimi, habla como adulta- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¡No quiero!- protestó Mimi –Ser adulta apesta.

-A mi me gusta mucho- dijo Izzy sonrojándose de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca te cansas?- dijo Mimi antes de lanzarse de espaldas.

-Mimi, sigues desnuda. Sigo desnudo, ¿Qué esperas de mí? Me lo pones difícil.

Acto seguido Mimi se volvió a levantar, lo vio con cara de mucho enfado y lo besó. Lo botó al suelo y ahí empezó de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Bua! ¿Por qué se ha ido mi mamá si yo soy un niño tan lindo?- lloraba el principito.

-¿Dices que mi mamá se ha ido porque yo no soy linda?- preguntó Tsugumi que se había cansado de llorar un momento atrás.

Satoru se quedó callado. Su amiga era bastante tierna, tenía unos enormes ojos negros que hubieran derretido a Mimi en ese momento porque estaban hinchados por el llanto y con ojeras rojas que de algún modo combinaban con su rojizo cabello.

-Eres linda- le dijo Satoru sin llorar por un momento -¡Bua! ¿Por qué le hacen esto a niños tan lindos? ¡Bua!- continuó en su melodrama.

Tsugumi estaba cansada de llorar, aburrida de llorar. No había llorado tanto ni si quiera cuando su mamá se había ido, llorar delante de su padre la avergonzaba mucho. Prefirió salir en busca de Tentomon, su digimon favorito.

-¡Te digo que vengas! El llanto de tu principito está matando mis oídos- se quejaba Tentomon de nuevo con Palmon.

-Ahora estoy con Biyomon, iré contigo en un momento- contestó Palmon antes de colgar.

Biyomon y Palmon se llevaban bastante bien al igual que Mimi con Sora o ella con Ai, asi que la niña Izumi entendía perfectamente que la digimon prefiriera estar con su amiga que con el lloro incesante de Satoru.

-¿Te cansaste de cuidar de nosotros, Tento?- preguntó Tsugumi, Tentomon se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido.

-Nunca me cansaría de cuidar de ti, Tsumi- le respondió amablemente. Y por eso la niña quería tanto al digimon. Tentomon le proporcionaba cierta calidez, cierta ternura, que nadie más lo hacía.

Tsugumi sonrió y se sentó junto a él para juntos observar cómo el principito hacía uso de sus ilimitadas lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- se lamentó Mimi

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Izzy

-¿Fingiremos que nunca ocurrió? ¿Evitaremos el contacto entre nosotros y solo nos veremos el primero de agosto de cada año? ¿El grupo se separará por nuestra culpa?

-Hay otra opción- dijo Izzy sonrojado –Mimi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Mimi se quedó contemplándolo como si le hubiera hablado de física cuántica, con una cara de tonta que Izzy encontraba, además, bastante adorable. Después de unos minutos que Izzy encontró eternos respondió.

-De acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo- fue la respuesta "romántica" de Mimi

A continuación entraron en el departamento del pelirrojo.

-Ya llegamos- saludó Izzy.

-¡Papá!- saludó Tsugumi lanzándose a abrazarlo.

-¡Mamá!- gritó patéticamente Satoru desde el dormitorio de Tsugumi hasta cuando estuvo abrazado a Mimi.

-¡Aleluya!- gritó Tentomon

.

.

.

.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, dos años prácticamente. Y la boda entre Izumi y Tachikawa se iba a realizar muy pronto.

-No quiero- le soltó Satoru, que había pasado esos dos años dándole batalla a Izzy hasta el cansancio, cuando ella lo había encontrado en el jardín donde se celebraría en pocas horas el matrimonio de sus padres.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco- dijo Tsugumi que en esos dos años había ganado poca altura y había perdido mucho color y ahora era una niña muy pálida, parecía enferma. -¿Y si mi mami viene mañana?- expresó su angustia.

-¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Tu madre se fue hace tanto que jamás regresará! ¡Ya pierde tus esperanzas!- le soltó el niño de manera ruda haciéndo llorar a su futura hermanastra.

-¡No es justo!- gritó Tsugumi en su llanto -¡¿Por qué es a mí a la que le pasan estas cosas?! Yo no merezco que mi mamá me haya dejado, yo no merezco tener un papá tan poco afectuoso y no merezco tener un hermano como tú- se quejó antes de irse corriendo.

Hasta ese momento el niño no lo había considerado así. Era cierto, después de un momento iba a convertirse en el hermano mayor de la niña que había recibido sus gritos de inconformidad desde el día en que Tentomon había sido su niñera, de la niña que había soportado sus berrinches todo este tiempo y sin quejarse. Tsugumi era una niña muy buena, eso lo sabía bien. Y era cierto, ella no merecía la suerte de tener un hermano mayor tan malo como él. Tampoco de tener un padre tan… tan… Tan Izzy como el que tenía. Ni que su madre la hubiera abandonado. De todo eso lo único que él podía cambiar era…

-_Seré el hermano mayor que tú mereces, Tsugumi-chan-_ pensó Satoru y en ese momento decidió cambiar.

Corrió en busca de la niña pues sabía que ella necesitaba de un abrazo y Mimi decía que ningún abrazo era mejor que los que daba Satoru. Mientras la buscaba pasó por donde estaba Izzy y se quedó contemplándolo. Mucha culpa le invadió cuando recordó lo malo que había sido con él. La verdad era que el hombre le ayudaba mucho a cuidar de su madre, Mimi estaba mejor desde que estaba con él, y Satoru era libre de ser niño desde entonces, es decir, sin responsabilidades ni complicaciones.

-_Lo remediaré también- _pensó_- pero primero está Tsugumi… _

.

.

.

.

-Estoy harta de esto- dijo Tsugumi a su mejor amiga Ai –Siempre soy yo la buena y Satoru el que todo lo consigue.

Ai estaba callada pues se sorprendía de ver a Tsugumi de esa manera, la niña siempre había sido calmada, tranquila y paciente.

-¡Ya verán! ¡Tendrán que darme los mismos cuidados que a Satoru!- juró la niña.

.

.

.

.

Esa es la explicación de cómo Tsugumi se hizo una niña rebelde y Satoru un niño paciente. Poco a poco fue haciéndoseles a ambos costumbre, aunque al principio a Satoru se le hizo difícil soportar los berrinches de la niña. Satoru sentía que se lo debía por haberle hecho soportar tantas veces a ella los suyos, por tener mejor suerte que ella y por ser su hermano mayor. La relación de Izzy con el niño se fue mejorando hasta el punto de llegar a ser verdaderamente buena cuando Satoru se dio cuenta de que el adulto se daba el tiempo para ayudarle a hacer las tareas escolares, ayudarle en sus proyectos de ciencia, ir a apoyarle cuando jugaba futbol en el equipo de la escuela y darle consejos bastante útiles sobre todo. La verdad era que Satoru se sentía perdido y sin guía hasta que Izzy había llegado a la vida de él y de su mamá, pronto el niño se llenó de cariño y admiración por su padrastro.

Tsugumi en cambio, le hayo gusto a dar batalla a su padre y a su madrastra, y se sentía bastante orgullosa de las ideas nuevas que tenía para hacerles travesuras. Luego se hizo la líder del pequeño grupo de sus amigos, es decir Ai y Koji, a quienes arrastraba con ella a travesuras que no iban dirigidas a los adultos con los que vivía. Meterse en problemas y descubrir las cosas que estaban más allá de los límites que le daba Izzy se volvió su pasatiempo. Y sumado esto a su alta inteligencia, la niña se convirtió en una pequeña amenaza. Pero el 90% de su cariño iba direccionado a Satoru, su hermano mayor. Era a quien más quería en el mundo aunque con el paso del tiempo perdió la capacidad de decírselo, debía conservar una imagen de niña mala. Eso estaba bien para el niño pues conservaba en un cajón de su escritorio una carta que había escrito Tsugumi justo después de aprenderlo a hacer y decía "te quiero más que a nadie, hermano mayor".


End file.
